


Destroy the body they had saved

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-True Detective Drabble Translation-短篇译文集】 [3]
Category: True Detective
Genre: About the fight, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：没有“原谅”这回事。人们只是记性不佳。（有关那次打架）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy the body they had saved

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destroy the body they had saved  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581047) by [PacketofRedApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples). 



> 作者前言：我写的简直是垃圾。抱歉玷污了这个神剧的神圈。

Destroy the body they had saved  
by PacketofRedApples

 

作者前言：我写的简直是垃圾。抱歉玷污了这个神剧的神圈。

~

这真的避无可避，迟早都会发生，像是一部专为他们提前写好的剧本，的确——甫一开始他们之间便时时剑拔弩张。早在1995那一年，一个被另一个摁上柜子之前，他们就感到这迟早会发生。嫌隙经年累月地累积、升级。直到一切最终爆发。无休止的恶语相向像长了副烂牙的血盆大口，等着将他吞食殆尽。Maggie很可能察觉了这一点。。。那声抱歉也可能也是因为这个。  
第一拳极痛，令他的胃一沉。他本能地想叫Marty停手，但他咽下自己仅存的傲气，认定自己背弃搭档的信任罪有应得——他伤了那混账可怜的自尊心。  
他徒劳地回了一拳。某个时刻他意识到自己正流着血，但那也没能引起他的注意。别的事物先一步占据了他的脑海。  
“冷静，Marty。”  
搞得好像Marty会听似的。他几乎从来不听，不是吗？  
人群拉开了他们。两人看起来已经完全失控。Rust不仅得强咽下怒火，还得努力摒弃敲碎对方颅骨的意图。他尽全力避免着颤抖。喉咙莫名堵塞，呼吸困难至极。  还有什么该死的意义可言？  愤怒依然在内里滋长。。。   辞职似乎是最合理的做法。  
他没有试图挽留他的挫败，烟和酒也不能。他丢失了自己与停车场间的距离概念。一侧眼睛的瘀伤和尾灯破碎的灯光时时提醒着他发生的事情。然而他没有试着修复这点光亮。  
最终挫败感离开了，但其他事物留了下来。  
即使希望看到相反的情况，他还是会尽可能地把这个状态维持下去。  
没有“原谅”这回事。。。可他已经开始了遗忘。

 

END


End file.
